1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a gear-change switch for controlling bicycle gears. More particularly, the invention relates to a stepping gear-change switch for switching up or down to a gear adjacent a present gear position by shifting the gearshift from a neutral position to a stop and releasing it, such that the gearshift returns to the neutral position and is ready for a subsequent gear change.
2. Description of the Related Art
A gear-change switch, in particular a stepping switch for controlling bicycle gears, has been disclosed by German Utility Model 90 15 515, in which it is possible, by actuating a single gearshift lever, to shift up or down to each gear adjacent to a present gear position, by shifting the gearshift lever in each case as far as the stop and then releasing it again, so that the gearshift lever moves back into its position of readiness.